Wit Beyond Measure
by Unsuspected
Summary: There is more to the students clad in blue and bronze than mere intelligence. This collection of drabbles follows various students from Ravenclaw House.
1. Gilderoy Lockhart

He'd never quite lived up to the expectations. His House was supposed to be intelligent, wasn't it? There must have been some fluke. Surely the Sorting Hat had been thinking of an entirely different Lockhart, Gilderoy. Never would the nerd House suit him. He had more of the Gryffindor flair or the Slytherin ambition.

"Mr. Lockhart?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Could you please inform the class which incantation they are to use should they need to perform a memory charm?"

"Yes, Professor. The incantation would be '_obliviate_.'"

"Good," said the slightly stunned professor. "Take five points to Ravenclaw."

Maybe he did belong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Surely he wasn't Sorted into Ravenclaw for no reason at all. Next will likely be Luna. Suggestions are welcome. Thanks for reading. :)<br>****-Lexi**


	2. Luna Lovegood

So maybe she doesn't fit the typical idea of intelligence—memorizing every single book a person can get his or her hands on. Maybe she dances to unheard music and explores with unseen creatures. And maybe that's what makes her intelligent. She thinks past the confinements of what many thought to be reality (but she thought to be boring). Once she was past those boundaries, there were no second thoughts. There was no looking back because soon her reality would melt into everyone else's. Who would be loony then?

Certainly not she, spending her holiday searching for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Written while listening to my "Luna Lovegood" playlist, but hopefully of good quality. Maybe next is Cho? I'd like to explore her character more.<br>-Lexi **


	3. Cho Chang

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry I didn't study much. I'm sorry I only practiced for a few minutes. I'm sorry I spent the rest of the night with my boyfriend. I'm sorry Stunning Spells weren't my biggest concern. I really should have practiced more.

But, you know, I'm not sorry for falling in love. I'm not sorry I cared enough to cry for him. I'm not sorry I had my own problems to deal with that had nothing to do with Arithmancy. I'm not sorry for having a heart.

And I'm not sorry I don't fit your idea of a Ravenclaw.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: She isn't my favorite character, so I apologize if my feelings showed through at all in this drabble. What do you think of my first person? It had become rather dusty, but my second and third person perspectives were being abused... While I've got your attention, I'll recommend the lovely song "Ballad of Ron and Hermione" (by RiddleTM) to you. If you haven't heard that, I beg you to try it out.<br>-Lexi **


	4. Terry Boot

I'm supposed to be practicing cheering charms, but I have to say this.

I think I should be in Gryffindor.

I never thought I'd think that. Never, in my wildest dreams, had I considered donning red and gold.

OWLs are coming up. That's why I've been thinking about this. I'm not the best student. I'm much stronger than intelligent.

Dead are my hopes of receiving twelve OWLs.

While we're at it, dead is my father. Death Eaters. Just because he's Muggle-Born!

So, I do kind of wish I was a Gryffindor so I were brave enough to avenge him.

-Terry

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, let's address some questions I know will come up. As far as I know, his father isn't a Muggle-born nor is he dead. I merely said that for the purposes of this drabble. The reason I imagine him being Gryffindor-ish is because he was shouting about the Gringotts break-in. That would take some courage, knowing you'd be tortured for it, but doing so anyway. And, yes, this is intended to look like a journal entry. I did this because it seemed a Ravenclaw-ish habit, and he was after all Sorted into that House. Any other questions may be asked through PM or review.<br>Finally, to raven81103 , I didn't make up Lockhart being in Ravenclaw. I read it somewhere.  
>-Lexi<br>P.S. Sorry for the length of this AN. **


	5. Filius Flitwick

"Flitwick, Filius!"

Well, here goes nothing. The short boy took small, nervous steps toward the stool, hoping never to arrive.

"Well," Filius murmured under his breath as the Hat was placed atop his head. "That rules out Gryffindor, doesn't it?"

To his astonishment, a rough voice came in reply. It was the Sorting Hat. "I was thinking so, too. So, there are three left. And where shall you go?"

The boy held his breath.

The Hat said at last, "if it's not going to Gryffindor, then it ought to be… RAVENCLAW!"

Filius Flitwick finally exhaled. He would be wonderful there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I'm back now. If you'd like to recommend any Ravenclaws for me to write, feel free. Two more until this story's marked complete. Have a good day, week, summer, etc.<strong>


	6. Marietta Edgecombe

Marietta Edgecombe was always logical. Of course she was, being a Ravenclaw. There was no other option. She wasn't just there because blue was her favorite color, was she? So, she was planning for her future, just like the reasonable student. And if she wanted an in at the Ministry (and she _did_), she would have to prove that she was a respectable, responsible student. And the perfect way to do so was to help the Ministry. And she nearly skipped (not like Loony, though) to Professor Umbridge's polished pink office. Marietta Edgecombe was a sensible person, not a s-n-e-a-k.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to StarlitReader (eternally brilliant), I was able to sort out exactly how this story will end. Seeing things in writing often helps a lot. Next up is Myrtle.<strong>


	7. Moaning Myrtle

This was ridiculous! Just because she was—you know—didn't mean she couldn't think. But, there it was, posted all over the school: "Ghosts are not allowed to take N.E.W.T. examinations." This must have been a mistake. Myrtle would raise the average scores more than anyone else. She had eleven Outstanding scores (and that hideous _Exceeds Expectations_ in Divination). Honestly, they must have known that! Didn't they check her records? This decision must have been one of their stupidest yet. But there they were, wallpapering her stall in the most disgusting way. They'd regret it when the bathroom flooded again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's over at last! Should I do something like this for each House? I'm thinking either all drabbles or different styles for each House if I do. Thoughts? I don't really know...<strong>


End file.
